


please please please let me get what i want

by lifeandlies



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Phone Sex, the washington capitals are stanley cup champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandlies/pseuds/lifeandlies
Summary: Lauren is spending a quiet night at home while her husband is tearing up the town. A text is about to change that.





	please please please let me get what i want

**Author's Note:**

> If you are at all associated with anyone depicted in this fic, please turn back. This is not meant to be spread outside of the archive, especially since it includes one of the players' wives, who is only a semi public figure. No harm is intended.

While the Capitals winning the Cup has been a wild and exciting ride, Lauren is still the mother of two young girls, who need to be in bed at a reasonable hour. So she leaves most of the partying to her husband.

 

TJ has most definitely gone all in, abandoning all restraint and living in the moment. He truly deserves it, though. Lauren is so, _so_ proud of him. And also laughing at how his antics are spread all over social media.

 

It's getting late on Thursday night. The girls are both asleep, and Lauren is tucked in under a soft blanket on the couch, a glass of red wine in one hand and a romance novel in the other. TJ is out God knows where, sending her increasingly incomprehensible texts that make her heart swell with fondness. Even when he's out partying with his boys, he always wants to share everything with her.

 

The texts stop for a while, and Lauren gets lost in her book. She suddenly realizes that it's almost midnight, and she stretches out her arms, thinking about heading to bed. She thumbs through the pages of her book – there are five pages left of the chapter. She'll go to bed after that.

 

Her phone buzzes with a text, and she smiles before she even checks it, knowing it must be TJ. But when she reads it, a spike of excitement shoots up her spine.

 

_babe can I fuck tom_

 

Lauren stares at it, heartbeat rapidly increasing, and another text pops up before she has a chance to answer.

 

_he's looking sooooo fucking good!! FUCK_

 

_LOOK_

 

He's added a picture this time – Tom Wilson, drenched in sweat and champagne, head thrown back on a laugh, white t-shirt sticking to his sculpted frame. Dear  _god_ , Lauren does not blame TJ for being unable to resist that.

 

_ yeah babe go for it,  _ Lauren texts, fingers shaking slightly.  _But I want pictures!!! *eyes emoji* *fire emoji*_

 

_your the fucking BEST wifey_ , TJ texts back, and Lauren laughs, breathlessly. She doubts she'll be able to go to sleep now, keyed up as she is.

 

But she gets ready for bed, goes through her nighttime bathroom routine, checks in on the girls briefly to check they're both still soundly asleep, and the slips into the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. She gets out of her clothes and stands naked in front of her wardrobe. There are several nice pieces of lingerie she could choose from, but in the end she goes for her favorite – and, incidentally, TJ's favorite – a red silk nightdress, with thin lace shoulder straps, that hangs low on her chest, barely covering her breasts. The thin fabric clings to her, her nipples clearly visible through it. Then she slips into bed, getting comfortable in between the mountain of pillows, and settles in to wait, fingers trailing teasingly over the bare skin of her thighs. 

 

It's been almost twenty minutes of waiting, and working herself up, when her phone starts to buzz. Excitement shoots through her like electricity, and she picks up the phone with shaking hands. It's a Facetime call from TJ. But when she answers it, putting on a coy smile, it's not her husband's face staring back at her. It's Tom's. 

 

“Holy shit,” he says, eyes going wide as he takes her in. “Fuck, Lauren, you are fucking _gorgeous_.”

 

Lauren smiles and stretches, pushing her chest upwards. “So are you,” she says, hungrily looking over his bare chest. “Where are you hiding my husband?”

 

Tom smirks. “I'm not hiding him,” he says, and the picture blurs slightly as Tom moves his body. Lauren hears a whine she definitely recognizes, and her breath catches. “He's right here,” Tom says, and she realizes now that he sounds a little strained.

 

“Show me?” she breathes, her fingers running through the wetness between her legs. Tom switches away from the front facing camera, and suddenly Lauren's screen is filled with the broad expanse of TJ's pale back. He's on his hands and knees, head tilted sideways where it's pressed into the pillows. His face is flushed red, and he's panting hard.

 

“Fuck, TJ,” Lauren says, and he whines. “Does it feel good?”

 

“Yeah,” TJ says, voice breathless and high pitched. “Fuck, it's so good.” Lauren can tell from the movement of the camera that Tom starts moving again, and TJ starts making these rhythmic little sounds in time with the movement of Tom's hips, punched out of him like he physically can't hold them back.

 

“Be as loud as you want,” Lauren hears Tom say, “I bet your wife wants to hear how good you're feeling.”

 

“Yeah, please baby,” Lauren says, at the same time as TJ lets out a long, drawn out groan. Lauren starts rubbing her clit to the rhythm Tom is setting, and she can feel her orgasm building right away – she can't keep doing that if she wants to last. Instead she slips her fingers downwards and inside, the wetness making the slide easy as anything.

 

“You wanna see how good he's taking it?” Tom asks, and moves the camera downwards before Lauren answers, to show her where his dick is sliding in and out of TJ's hole.

 

“Oh my god,” Lauren says, and Tom laughs.

 

“He feels so good,” Tom says, “taking it so well for me.” He thrusts harder and TJ gasps, almost turning into a sob.

 

“You hear that, babe?” Lauren says, “you're so good. So fucking pretty.”

 

“Please,” TJ gasps, “more,” and Tom obliges, snapping his hips harder and faster. Lauren can hear his breath stuttering, and then he drops the phone, so Lauren can't see anything, but she can still hear them, the wet slapping sounds of skin on skin, TJ's punched out whines and Tom's labored grunts.

 

“Yeah,” Lauren breathes, finally putting pressure where she needs it, and it only takes a couple of strokes before she's coming, her body going taught as she shakes and gasps.

 

“Holy shit, did you just..?” Tom asks, not slowing his pace. “This is the fucking... _hottest thing_... fuck...” He groans, and his thrusts become irregular before they stop abruptly. TJ makes a disappointed sound, but it quickly turns into a loud moan. Tom is probably jerking him off, and Lauren hears sheets rustling, a gasp from TJ, and then a few moments of nothing but heavy breathing.

 

“Lauren?”

 

She picks the phone back up from where she'd let it slip from her grasp, and now the screen is filled with TJ's face. He's grinning, lazy and flushed. His hair is an absolute mess, sweat is dripping down the side of his forehead, and he looks  _amazing_ .

 

“Hey, gorgeous,” she says, and his smile goes all soft and gooey. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Spectacular,” TJ says, and Lauren giggles. Suddenly Tom's face appears as well, pressing himself in next to TJ.

 

“You guys are adorable,” he says, and TJ pushes at him, laughing.

 

“So maybe next time we could all be in the same room?” Lauren asks, slyly. “I bet you're good at eating pussy, Tommy.” Tom and TJ's eyes both go wide, and Tom turns to look at TJ, obviously trying to gauge his reaction.

 

“Yeah?” he asks, and TJ groans.

 

“Holy _shit_ , yeah, I wanna see that,” TJ says, and Tom grins.

 

“I can't fucking wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://bittelitt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
